


Scientific Advancements or Unworldly Horrors: A Negan & Blake AU

by EventHorizons13



Series: Alternate Negan and Blake Stories [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Punk, Biopunk, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, gene splicing, scientific experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Blake has been experimented on and used as a scientific guinea pig. She flees with the aid of an old friend, Negan.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Alternate Negan and Blake Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075547
Kudos: 1





	1. Friends in Low Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKatZorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I think I liked you better when you didn't have a knife in your hand, Peaches...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913611) by [KittyKatZorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/pseuds/KittyKatZorse). 



> A huge thank you to KittyKatZorse for allowing me to play with her absolutely wonderful OC Blake. I have a blast throwing these two in a multitude of different alternate universe settings.

Blake closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. David slipped by the alleyway she was hiding in, unaware that she had ducked down it to hide. Let him continue his rampage, let him find someone else to beat up and sell out. He was in his comfortable position in society because he had made her a guinea pig. Companies paid good money to have living bodies to test their new designs on. Her husband had taken full advantage when he realized the position it would put them in. 

When he had stopped caring about her and her well being was a mystery. Blake knew that over the past few months they hadn't been as close, they had more arguments, and his tolerance for anything having gone wrong was less and less. He was no longer tha man that she had fallen in love with. But she was stuck. There wasn't a real way to escape the marriage. Especially when he approached that vile company. She was more property than she was person at this point.

The streets weren't safe, something that she logically knew. But they were better than being with David. And she had one place that she could go. If he would take her. It was her last chance before something really bad happened, before she ended up dead. That was where this progression was heading after all.

There were some benefits to what David had done to her. She was able to use the so called improvements to her body to be able to guide herself through the streets and avoid any trouble. Her eyesight was sharper than a humans and her hearing was better too. The whispers among the crowds could be clearly understood. Nothing was safe, nothing was a secret. Her sight allowed her to pinpoint who was who among the masses. If there was anyone that looked like trouble, she was able to hide herself more in the crowd and avoid their gazes. 

It took her a little longer than she would have liked to get across town and towards the older bar. It was hidden among some of the seedier shops that were relegated and confined to the older, run down part of town. For the second time in a matter of a few hours, a relieved sigh escaped her lips. Was she fully safe? Not quite yet but one of the hardest parts of what she planned to do was over. Now it was a matter of if he was going to take her or not.

Walking into the bar, it was more run down than the last time she was here. Though that was years ago. She has expected some changes in that time. Just not this bad. There were a few patrons that lingered around, drinking but not talking. There wasn't a lot of noise in fact. Maybe that was just her hearing. She shook off the feeling of all eyes on her and moved slowly towards the bar.

No one was behind the decaying wooden top. Blake had no choice but to slid into a seat and wait. Hopefully this wasn't a mistake and he was still here. Otherwise she would have made the journey for nothing. And she had absolutely no other place to go. That thought was terrifying and kept her rooted into the seat. At least here no one would be looking at her like first prize at the school science fair. At least she faced normal human dangers here rather than those created in a lab. Blake would take those at any time over what she had been dealing with for months.

The steps that approached from the backroom carried a familiar cadence, a comforting one. He was still here. She could have cried with joy when that fact settled in. A small, hopeful smile came to her face as she looked up and waited for him to come from the room into her line of sight.

When he did, he was paying little attention to who was at the bar, hell who was in the bar. He was murmuring about numbers and supplies, a clipboard in hand. She waited patiently to see if he would notice her. After another minute had passed and he still hadn't noticed. So she decided to clear her throat. That seemed to do the trick as he looked up. A small smile came to her face as she hoped the reception that she got was at least somewhat kind.

"Blake?" He set the board down, palms braced against the bar top. Shock was better than anger. She would take it.

"Hey Negan." Her voice was quiet even to her own ears. Seconds of silence passed between them without either of them seeming to want to break it. 

"What are you doing here?" His voice was a bit more gruff than it had been when just her name had come from him. She shifted a bit on her feet, her nerves in display.

"I need some help..." Not the best way to have to start the conversation but there was no point in beating around the bush. Negan would realize it and likely appreciate her being straightforward about it anyway. He grunted in response but she took it as a sign to continue. She had no choice. "David's been selling me out Negan....to whichever one of the companies offers the highest bid. As often as he can." Her voice cracked a bit as past traumas came back top the forefront of her mind in a rush. She shivered and took a second to compose herself before continuing. 

"I can't....I just can't do it anymore. I have nowhere else to turn..." The desperation was beginning to leak into her voice. "I understand if you don't want to after everything..." She winced and didn't need to continue when he cleared his throat. Risking a glance, Blake found that she couldn't read his expression. That was something she wasn't used to and it just set her more off balance than she already was. She could feel the feathers on the back of her neck raise just slightly. She was more conscious of the action than ever before. One of the unfortunate side effects of the gene splicing. It wasn't just the benefits of hearing and sight that she ended up getting. She hoped that no one was paying attention otherwise they would see it. Generally, her hair was able to cover it which was the reason why she wore it down so much more often than she ever did. Another few moments of silence passed between them and Blake could feel her heart pounding in her chest. So much so that she was afraid it might give out any more. It would solve her problems at least. Not that she wanted to end up dead. It was why she was here after all. 

"How long do you got before he calls in the hounds?" He asked with a cocked brow. 

"Probably until this evening." 

"Well then we better get moving." He spoke softly and motioned for her to follow after him. There was still that odd tension in the air but Blake didn't have much of a choice. He wouldn't hand her over. That much she knew for certain. What he was going to do was another thing entirely. She moved quickly to follow him to the back of the bar.

if she thought the front of the bar with people was quiet, it was nothing compared to the deafening silence that came as they entered the back room. Their own breathing seemed much too loud for the space. She had said her piece and she didn't know if there was really anything else that she could say on the matter. He was hopefully agreeing to help her. It had seemed that way from his comments.

"When did that start?" He was gruff but Blake could look past that. She wasn't going to be picky or complain at the moment. She didn't have that luxury.

"A few months back. I didn't realize anything was happening at first. I thought I was sick. These little black out episodes happened. I was losing chunks of hours at a time. Really, they were drugging me and working at the house doing what they could. Mainly collecting samples. It progressed to David bringing me to them. By that time, I couldn't get out. They were keeping track of me. I was locked up at the facilities or at the house. There were guards there to help David." She explained the situation despite not wanting to relive those moments. "They started with the gene splicing shortly after." Her eyes closed at the memories of the pain. A shudder ran through her body before she could stop it. She missed the fact that his entire body tensed as she spoke.

"Come on." He opened a hidden door that lead further back into the building. "We will only have a few hours to be able to get you out of here before they come down hard." She opened her eyes and looked towards him. He was being serious. A rush of gratitude moved through her and she nodded. There was no time to second guess. He was right. They didn't have a lot of time before David brought the wrath of every hunter in the damn city on her head. So, she went right through the opening and glanced towards him to see what the next step was.

Negan closed the door behind him and managed to just squeeze past her. Their bodies brush along one another and Blake had to remind herself that nothing was there. She followed after him as the hallway moved through several twists and turns. Eventually it opened up a bit before coming to what looked like a covered car. He pulled the cover off and motioned for her to get in.

"Let's go. I have a place that you can bunker down while we figure out what to do. It's a bit of a ride." Blake nodded and quickly slid into the car. She had to trust that wherever he was bringing her, that they couldn't find her. Anything was better than what she had left behind with David. Even if it meant sleeping on the forest floor. She didn't care. 

'Thank you..." She spoke softly as she glanced at Negan. He nodded but didn't say much else. It was going to be a long car ride. Worth it but long. Blake resigned herself to it, hoping that maybe by the time that they got to wherever they were going some of that gruffness will have melted away. 


	2. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake feels like she is going crazy isolated in the cabin. She is safe but she is worried that maybe she isn't as safe as she initially felt.

The cabin that Negan had was in the middle of nowhere. It was a place that Blake finally felt safe. That was a feeling that she hadn’t experienced in quite some time. She savored it. He hadn’t been able to stay around that long. Something that didn’t bother her as much as she expected. Some time alone did her good. She was able to reflect on everything that happened with David and deal with a lot of the trauma she had suffered that she had pushed to the background. It wasn’t good for her to bottle that sort of thing up for too long. She knew that it could be dangerous to let it all out at the wrong moment. No matter what sort of wrong moment that was. 

Days melded together slowly and sooner Blake had lost track of how much time had passed. All that matter was that she was safe and that no one had come looking for her yet. Key word being yet of course. She wasn’t foolish enough to think that they weren’t looking for her, that eventually the forces would be pulled outside of the city. The arms of the enemy were long and every reaching.

She woke up to the sounds of the door opening. It was soft but that didn’t mean that it didn’t put her instantly on alert. She rolled out of bed and landed on the floor in a crouched position. She was expecting them to come crashing through of course but she wouldn’t put it passed the hunters to approach with stealth. She relaxed just a second later when the familiar voice of Negan called out.

“Hey Blake. Got some more supplies for you.” It was about all he stopped back for. Drop off supplies and then run. She couldn’t blame him. She wouldn’t want to get caught in the middle of a crossfire if she was in his position. Standing straight, she moved out to the small living room and gave him a small smile.

“Thanks. Was starting to run low on a few things.” Not another word came out of him. The smile on her face fell and she shifted on her feet. She wasn’t sure what else could be done to get him to relax and trust her again. It was clear that he didn’t trust her. “Listen, I don’t have to continue being a bother and staying here. I can head out from here and figure something else out.” That got his attention, his head poking up from where he had it ducked in the fridge to put away everything.

“You aren’t a bother Blake.”

“It’s really starting to feel like that.” This was better than nothing. At least he wasn’t dead silent. She could take anger, she could take him being indifferent. She couldn’t take him being silent, she couldn’t take him not paying attention. The other things were hard, almost impossible for him to wrap his head around. But the silence was the worst of it all. “You didn’t have to help me. For that I am forever grateful Negan. I owe you more than I could ever really repay. And i get you being upset. You have every right to be. But if you are really that upset, or really hate me that much, then I will leave. I can’t take you not talking to me at all when you are here.” Blake knew that there was no point in hiding how she was feeling. She was either going to stay and things were going to be okay between them or she was leaving. 

He huffed and Blake knew that she had caught him. Never in the time that she knew him had he been good with his emotions or explaining how he was feeling. There were certainly a lot of things that he was keeping bottled up right now. There were a few more moments that passed where he said nothing but just continued to stare. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a brow at him in response. If he thought he was getting out of this by just leaving, he was sorely mistaken.

“It’s not that you are a bother.” He rubbed his cheek and looked away from her. “Just not sure how to handle it after everything.” He mumbled the last bit, almost as if he was hoping she wouldn’t hear it. Still, it wasn’t enough of an explanation and Blake wanted more.

“That’s you reasoning?” There was more exasperation in her voice than she had intended to show. “You can’t handle all this? What do you think I have been doing through all of this? I had no way to know how to handle the fact that my body was being changed without my consent. I had experiments run on me that were painful, that I didn’t know if I would survive. I had to suffer through it all without knowing if I would live, if I would be able to escape. I had to suffer through it all knowing the man that I had loved, the man that I had married was the one that was doing it to me. I had to sit and watch him not care about the pain I was in, about all the horrible things that they were doing to me. I had to watch as the money was all that he cared about.” It was a bit unfair for her to be upset about him feeling unsure about that. She had sprung it on him with no warning, after not having seen him for a few years. It was honestly the way that most would react. But she was at her wits end, she had suffered and dealt with so much that she hadn’t known how to handle that the comment just set her off. 

Tears welled up in her eyes before she could managed to get a hold of them. She had learned not to cry in front of anyone over the years. It just showed weakness and lead to things becoming that much worse. She brushed her eyes angrily, unable to look at him as her chest heaved from the outpouring that had just come from her.

“You don’t think I know that Blake? You don’t think it was hard for me to sit there and know that you chose him and were likely suffering for it? I couldn’t do a damn thing about it no matter how hard I tried. And I fucking tried. Over and over and fucking over again. I couldn’t get fucking close and after awhile, I couldn’t even get into that part of the city. They had my face plastered up all over the fucking place. I wanted to get you away from that prick. But what else was I supposed to fucking do when all my resources were fucking gone? Fuck, I didn’t even know if you wanted to get away from him. You made your fucking choice and went with him. I was pissed off and wanted to cause fucking trouble. At first. Word of what was happening trickled down though. My hands were tied behind my back and I had to sit there as I heard that you were suffering.” His voice rose with each word until he was yelling back at her like she had been yelling at him. His words cooled the anger that had welled up. She hadn’t known. She didn’t realize that he had done all of that after she had left the first time.

She couldn’t have known. Sure a few times she had tried to make it back over to that side of the city but it was difficult and the small handful of times that she had made it, the bar had been closed. She had no way of knowing that he had tried to come after her, that he had tried to help her. Blake looked down, eyes closed as she tried to make sense of everything that he was telling her. It pitted against everything that David had told her, that she had thought she believed over the years, of what their last discussion had been when she had let Negan know that she was going with David. The argument had been nasty and loud between them.

“You’re right.” She mumbled softly. “It’s unfair to put that all on you. You have every right to be having a hard time accepting all of this Negan. I’m sorry.” He may not have known the details, but the fact that he knew she was in trouble and had tried made her feel a little better. At least someone had cared about her. She had gone to the right person for help, even if she hadn’t been thinking that just moments ago.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner Blake, that you had to go through all that shit. It’s lot for me to get my head around. I just need a little more time alright?” She nodded. “You’re safe here and that’s what matters for now. I’ll try to get you something else to help with the boredom. Once I can get out of my own head, I’ll try to be here a little more.” He grumbled a bit. She didn’t know when that would be, but the promise of something was better than nothing.

“Thank you Negan.” He nodded. 

“I’ll see you in a few days.” With that, he turned and headed back out of the house. Blake sighed but felt a little better that things had been aired out. Even if she was lonely, she now had more hope that Negan would be able to come around.


End file.
